HAPPY 22ND
by JULY22
Summary: bruh
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY 6TH MONTH. YOU ALREADY GUESSED WHAT MY GIFT IS AND I KINDA HATE YOU FOR IT. : ) if this sucks, i'm sorry. it probably does. BUT ANYWAY. i'm really happy that we got this far. i never doubted that we would, i mean, we're perfect for each other. SOUL MATES. LOBSTERS. it's still pretty crazy how we were paired up for we got married and now here we are, actually married. : ) speaking of we got married, i made this little... fic thing about us. it's au, high school and all but it's just a cute little au of what i thought would have happened if someone didn't ditch me. ASLDKJSD. I LOVE YOU A LOT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. i've written so much i think my fingers are gonna fall off, ,,. ,. if you don't like it i'm gonna... well it kinda sucks anyway but i tried. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK WHEN YOU'RE DONE.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Ryan needed more than an "it'll be fun" statement to convince him to be on board with a blind date arrangement. Plus, how does she know it'll guarantee definite enjoyment? He can think of hundred different ways it could go wrong, but that's just him being pessimistic. He could end up disappointing the mystery girl or vice versa. "Uh - I really don't know about this, Luda."

"She's really cute, trust me! I've known her for a long time. We're pretty close you know? I feel like you two would really hit it off." She's confident in her words, he can sense it in her tone and it was oddly persuading. It was relieving too, to hear that this wasn't just some random girl picked off a dating website or the street. At least he knew he wasn't being paired up with some random girl who could potentially be a serial killer. He wanted to live. After hearing about the confirmation for another season of Stranger Things, the boy needed to live. Then maybe he could bite the dust afterwards without any regrets.

"Well, cute is definitely my type but uh, I still don't know… Not sure if I really want to date anyone, you know?" Recalling the huge fiasco with his ex, he was reluctant to get back in the game and date again.

"Hmmm, if you want you don't have to look at this meeting as a date, you could just be meeting up with a new friend. You can never have too many friends right? Just get to know her, then decide after. I mean, you're both aware this doesn't promise a relationship. You're just checking out new opportunities."

Ryan went over her words in his head, mulling over the idea once last time and carefully too before making a final decision. She had a point. Instead of a date, he could see it as an chance to land a new friendship. And if this girl is close to Luda, who happens to be one of the sweetest people he's ever met, what could go wrong?

"Okay… okay. You know what? I'll give it a shot."

Those words of his bring an immediate smile on her face, she was beaming at her success. "Yes! I'll text you the details for tonight. I'll arrange everything, don't worry!"

"Yeah! Gotcha'. I'll see you around, take care. – And, don't forget to send me the notes for bio. I really need those."

"Yes, yes. I'll do that! You take care too. See you, Ryan!" Adding a farewell wave to her words, she treads off, allowing him to finally hop into his car and prepare himself for what will unravel tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

TEXT RECEIVED:

Fancy Italian Restaurant Name IDK YET 7PM.

I made reservations under my name!

Just let them know at the front. :)

Have fun!

He re-reads the text on his phone before checking the time. It's 6:47PM, thirteen minutes early, which is what he wanted. Thirteen is an odd number, it wasn't the precise one he was going for but he wanted to be at least ten minutes early. His mother always told him it was rude to keep a lady waiting and not being sure whether or not she would be on time or a little early, he had to be earlier. After checking the text to make sure he's at the right restaurant and the time, he locks his phone and drops it in his pocket.

Ryan forces the front door open, sliding right in the restaurant. It's somehow noisier inside than it is outside. There's talk of romance spilling from bottles of expensive wine and promising futures hidden in the eyes of each attendee. He takes a moment just to capture the scene playing out in front of him, observing random people and examining obvious details of the interior. Once he's had enough he approaches the host at the front, letting her know of his reservations. She checks the list in front of her, like she's trained to do. As soon as she spots the given name, she leads him to his table. The host tells him to enjoy the experience and that the waiter will be there shortly to take his drink order. He thanks her before she disappears from his sight.

With no one to distract him, his mind rolls over to what's about to unfold: a blind date. Well, it doesn't have to be if he doesn't want it to be. Still, the nerves are nipping at him and the what if's are attacking him left and right. What if she's too hot? What if she's ugly like Dahyun from Twice? What if she's secretly a serial killer? What if she's crazy? Deep breath, Ryan. You're overthinking this. Just rel— "Hello?"

In comes a voice that interrupts his mental pep talk, causing him to look up to the source of sound. When his eyes reach her face, he's struck with strong astonishment. She's gorgeous, like front page magazine model gorgeous. His gaze lingers on her face, afraid something so beautiful might disappear at any moment, he spends every second memorizing the map of her face. Is she the waiter? Or his date? Please God, let her be my date. Maybe he should stop staring like a weirdo and ask. "Are you the water? I mean, waiter?" His error draws a laugh out of her and she makes him wait until the noise dissipates before giving him an answer. "No, I'm not the water, I'm a human being." She replies smartly as she takes a seat across from him. "I'm Doyeon and you must be Ryan, correct?" His head dips into a nod to let her know she's got his name right. "Cool! Luda didn't tell me much about you, I think she wanted me to find out myself. So, tell me five interesting things about yourself."

Five interesting things? That might be one of the hardest questions he's ever encountered. More difficult than being asked what an advantage is for eukaryotic cells having internal membranes. He's awful in biology, he enjoys the arts. "Uh…" He racks his brain, giving it a kick in hopes of rounding up intriguing facts about him. " I'm half Japanese, some people think that's cool… I like anime, but I don't know if that's interesting…"

"Oh, you like anime? I do too! I love Sailor Moon, but you probably think that's too girly, huh?"

"Actually! I'm a fan, low-key a big fan but don't tell anyone. Wow, we just met and already I'm telling you my darkest secrets." This evokes a laugh from the both of them. But before any of them could keep the conversation alive, the waiter arrives at their table. He introduces himself for maybe the 50th time today, telling them that his name is "Lance." Menus are passed out as he inquiries for their choice of beverage, in which both of them go with water. Lance takes note of their drinks mentally before giving them time to decide on their order.

With the waiter gone, silence envelopes them as they scrutinize their menus. Their table is quiet for a while, the restaurant is new to them so they're not familiar with anything on the list. Ryan is thankful for the silence. It prevents him from saying something dumb or embarrassing, like that water question from earlier. He's still recovering from that.

After a few minutes, Lance returns to ask if they're ready to order. Both of them give him a nod as well as what they desired to eat. He takes their menus and tells them that the wait shouldn't be long before taking off. Now it's back to just them.

"So... you still need to give me three more facts." She states with a smile. She doesn't give the silence the chance to crawl back in.

"Oh, right, right. Hm… I have a dog. I like to play the guitar. I like horror movies?" Those were probably the most basic facts anyone could ever lay out, but it's hard for him to think on the spot. Interesting points about himself were the most difficult to come up with. He doesn't think he's interesting at all, but maybe she might. When his eyes travel back to her face, she retains the same smile she had when she asked.

"A dog, huh? I love animals, especially cats. Annnnnd, I think that's really cool you play the guitar. Are you in a band?"

"Ahhh, I wish. I used to be but now I just play for myself. I don't play that often anymore with school and everything."

"It's still really cool. You should let me hear sometime. I dig guitar players."

His eyebrows perk up. "Yeah? Definitely, I'd be so down but I gotta warn you. I kind of suck now. So make sure you set up an appointment with an ear doctor after you hear me play. I might destroy your eardrums." The point of that was to make her laugh, but does he succeed? Wait for it… There it is. The sound of her soft laughter filling his ears. Maybe it was a pity laugh, he didn't find it that funny himself, but it doesn't matter. He still got her to laugh. That was the goal and boy, was it satisfying.

Back and forth, they inquired facts about each other. Diving into each other lives with genuine interest. It went on like that until their food arrived. Their conversation was put on hold as they dug into their dishes, focusing on their meals. In between a few bites, though, they would talk about how their food tasted. Afterwards, they fought on who would pay for the bill. As a gentleman, Ryan couldn't allow her to pay but Doyeon insisted on paying for her half. Being stubborn and quick, he dropped his card on the bill tray and handed it to the waiter, not giving Doyeon enough time to fight back. When Ryan got his card back, he left a tip and walked with Doyeon outside of the restaurant.

"So… I guess this is where we part, huh?" He turns his head to look at her and he's greeted with a sad smile.

"I guess so… but it doesn't mean we won't see each other again, right? You still need to play guitar for me."

"Right, right. You still need to go to my concert. Here, I'll give you a free ticket." He lifts up a hand with a tiny piece of paper stuck in between his fingers. She reaches out for it and he drops the paper into her palm. She withdraws her hand, eyes focused on the tiny sheet of paper as she unfolds it. A smile returns on her lips, this one much wider and brighter than the previous one. She looks up at him and he's returning the same smile. "I'll definitely hold onto this."

"Cool, cool. So, uh. goodnight! It was really nice meeting you. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too! I'll see you again, hopefully soon. Goodnight!"

"Yes, bye, uh…" He stood there awkwardly, not sure whether to go in for a hug or not. As he was deciding, he felt a pair of warm arms envelope him. It took him a few seconds to react, caught off guard and what not. His arms coiled around her small frame, giving it a gentle squeeze. Once he felt her arms loosen, he did the same. "Yeah, so, yep. Good night, very good night. Bye!"

"Definitely a good night. Bye!"

After exchanging their goodbyes, they separated in different direction, both leaving with a content smile on their lips.

AND... END!


End file.
